


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco hadn’t talked to Alvaro since he moved to Juventus, but after missing him for over a year, he sits down and writes a long letter, begging the other boy to come home. On Christmas morning, he wakes up to a frozen Alvaro standing outside his door with a letter in his hands and his suitcase at his feet.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> Is it really the 20th of December already!? Where have the time gone??? I am so behind on wrapping presents and decorating our tree... And since my mom is in China until the 23th, I am the one who is supposed be doing the Christmas cooking.... But now lets get into the story... Also since I am curious, when do you guys celebrate Christmas? And what is your favourite thing about Christmas? Oh and if you don't celebrate Christmas, what do you celebrate then? :D
> 
> Also this is a gift for one of my favourite people on the planet, Jesesmorata!! Merry Christmas Sanni, I hope you are well!!! I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately, but I hope you have a wonderful Christmastime with everything that follows <3 Love you!!! 
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shQgQihLeV0

Dear Álvaro,

How are you? I’m doing okay, I think… 

I know I haven’t talk to you, since you left, even though you have tried so many time to contact me.

For that I am deeply sorry, but I couldn’t deal with you leaving Madrid, leaving me, so I guess I thought ignoring you would make the pain go away, but it didn’t. On the contrary, it made it worse.

You see, I have been having these weird feelings ever since we met. Like when I was with you, I felt like I was on top of the world. You were my best friend and somewhere along the line, I think I fell for you. 

I didn’t want to fall for you, because falling for your best friend seriously sucks… But I did and even though I knew deep down that you would never ever feel the same way about me, I was happy. Until you left.

I never really thought much about why you left, we are footballers, always hunting minutes on the field, it made sense that you would leave. You are good.

But somehow I always felt like you left because of me. The last few months, you were distant from me, from everyone, but mostly I felt like it was towards me. Maybe it was something that I imagined, but it hurt nonetheless. 

Oh God did it hurt. But then we won La Decima, and you wore my shirt and I was so happy to have you back. And you left. 

Great now I made myself cry. I know it’s been over a year since you left, and Iker says I should get over it, which I think is very hypocritical of him since he is still in love with Sergio even though he left months ago… Sergio is still not over him either. Yeah Iker broke his heart when he left. 

Enough about them, they will figure things out eventually.

Anyways. I hope this didn’t make you uncomfortable or make you hate me, because that wasn’t my intentions. 

I just really wanted to tell you that, because I’ve been carrying this around in my heart for years and I saw you on the telly yesterday where you scored for Juve, and it made my heart jump and ache and God, Álvaro… I miss you so much… I wish you would come home to me. Please come home. 

I’m sorry I wrote you this, this was stupid, I will just leave it here. 

Merry Christmas, Àlvie… I love you!

Love,

Isco

 

 

Isco sighed as he put the letter in an envelope and mailed it. He hadn’t even talked with Álvaro when he went to Turin last season or when Juve came to Madrid, and now this? Had he completely lost his mind this time?

Weeks went by without as much as an answer and Isco was rapidly losing hope. It was Christmas day and he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the doorbell go.

He briefly wondered who it could be, as he ran down the stairs in his pyjamas to open door. 

Standing outside, soaked to the bone, stood Álvaro with a letter in his hand and suitcase at his feet.

“I left because I believed you’d never love me back.” Álvaro was crying and Isco was so shocked by this, by everything that he dropped his toothbrush and leaped forward. Wrapping his arms around the love of his life, he started crying too.

“You got my letter!” Isco cried as he held on to Álvaro for dear life.

“Yeah… I wanted to go back the second I read it, but they wouldn’t let me and Paulo wouldn’t let me fake an injury, because he said you’d be mad.” Somehow they had managed to get into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“I would have been, yes. Gosh… I can’t believe it worked… I love you so much Àlvie… Please don’t leave me again” Isco put his head on Álvaro’s chest and held on tighter.

“Never!! You are not getting rid of me, now that I just got you back…” Álvaro smiled and leaned down to kiss Isco. 

They had each other now, and together they would conquer the world. Well after Christmas anyways.


End file.
